Birthday Wishes
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Tony doesn't really want to celebrate his birthday with anyone but his beloved girlfriend, Pepper.


**HAPPY 48TH BIRTHDAY RDJ! This story is dedicated to the one person who will probably never read it haha-RDJ. he was born April 4, 1965**

**So i know I've been gone for a while but honestly in the words of RDJ, even my breaks aren't breaks. I've been busy doing hw like you wouldn't believe but i am working on the next chapter of Spring Break for you guys, promise. There's more texting which a few of you said you'd like to see.**

**So i had to write a quick story on Robert's birthday which he celebrated in S. Korea. BTW, go to youtube and type in RDJ gangnam style. ;) yes he did. So this story is just really short about Tony's 48th birthday. **

Birthday Wishes

Tony looked to the calendar and shook his head with a sigh. It had been a year since he had almost died of palladium poisoning and thus also marked the date of his birth. Honestly he wanted to forget about his birthday but being in the lime light wouldn't allow him to forget about his age. Forty-eight. He didn't want a reminder of his aging even if he was aging very well. Just a quick happy birthday from Pepper would be more than enough. A big spectacle was the furthest thing from what he wanted. He let out a little laugh at his thought and how two years ago he would have done anything to be in the spotlight. Two years ago however also would have meant no relationship with Pepper. It also would have meant fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks. As he reminisced on the days of old he looked at just how far he had come in becoming a better man and smiled. He smiled knowing he was someone Pepper could love and that she was proud of him.

Tony turned back to the suit in front of him and looked to the 3-D image on his computer. "JARVIS, highlight the chest piece for the Mark XLII. Give me a compressed view."

"Sir, Ms. Potts is approaching." JARVIS alerted.

Tony ignored his Al as he continued to focus on the chest piece he was creating for what he sometimes referred to as his Super suit. Once it was done he would successfully be able to control the suit by thought.

"There you are my birthday boy." Pepper said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist leaning up on her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

"Here I am." He replied ignoring her comment about his birthday and continuing to focus on his suits.

"I need your help upstairs for a minute. I can't decide on what suit to wear to the board meeting today." Pepper said sounding annoyed.

Tony chuckled. Pepper always had difficulty choosing what to wear; plus more times than not when he choose an outfit she usually would wear the opposite of what he said. To him it made no sense why she would ask for his help and then not go with what he chose.

"Can you step away from your obsession for one minute and help me please." She asked pleadingly placing another kiss to his cheek.

Tony let out a sigh and relented. "Sure. One minute. JARVIS, save my progress."

"Of course sir." JARVIS replied dutifully.

Pepper took Tony's hand and led him upstairs into the bedroom and paused outside of the closed closet.

"They're in there hanging up." Pepper said pointing to the closet.

"Okay." Tony replied with a curious, slightly confused, tone. He walked inside the large closet and noticed the two outfits hanging on their rack. One was a charcoal grey pant suit with a white blouse and matching grey jacket and the other was a midnight black pencil skirt with a light, floral pink, blouse and black jacket. He stood looking at the two for a few more seconds visualizing each one on Pepper and decided the skirt would offer more for him to look at when she was getting dressed and coming home. He walked out of the closet and paused at the doorway when he saw Pepper standing in front of their bed hands behind her back with a smile on her face.

Tony frowned knowingly. Pepper continued to smile and walked up to him pulling out a box from behind her back and holding it out for him to take. "Happy birthday Tony, it's not much but I wanted to get you something."

Tony took the small gift with a small smile and took off the red wrapping paper to reveal and flat, medium, velvety black box. Tony opened the box and a smile began to take over his face. Inside were two sets of cuff links One set was the red and gold helmet to his Iron Man suit. The other pair were miniature arc rectors. He smiled wide at his girlfriend and closed the box back up to protect the cuff links.

"Thank you Pepper, I love them." He said genuinely. He closed the space quickly between their lips and placed such a sweet kiss on her lips that desire began to course through the both of them as their love for one another began to grow. Tony began to move Pepper towards their bed pausing momentarily to set down his gift and softly placed her on the bed. They pulled away from their continued hold on the other's lips and gasped for air.

"Happy birthday Tony." Pepper said again softly as he met her eyes lovingly with a gentle smile. He hovered over her for another moment before leaning back down and capturing her lips in another slow, desire filled, gentle, passionate kiss.

At the end of the day as Tony lay in bed cuddling with Pepper who had already fallen asleep, he replayed the days' events and a smile encased his face. He pulled Pepper closer to his chest and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. Today had been one of his favorite birthdays. Just spending the majority of the day with Pepper had been the perfect way to spend the day. A call from Rhodey and Happy wishing him happy birthday had been nice as well but the thing he really enjoyed was making love with Pepper and eating the Carvel ice cream birthday cake she had hidden in the freezer. And as he blew out the candles all he had wished for was more days like this one with Pepper. It was the only birthday wish that he wanted more than any other one to come true and he silently prayed it would.

**the end :)**

**so please review and for my fellow americans if you havent heard, on may 2 regal and amc are hosting an Iron Man marathon! That's right. For only 30$ you get to watch starting at 1pm, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Avengers in 3D and Iron Man 3 at 9pm in 3D. Tickets for that go on sale April 5, yes tomorrow or today depending on when you're reading. Btw, yes i am getting out of school early, my dad is taking me. :) daddy- daughter date :D very excited. Also 28 days till IM3! who else is freaking out?! And if you haven't gotten your fix yet there is a new IM3 tv spot out and it looks pretty cool. We get some new footage of Extremis Super Soldiers!**

**Alright and one last time, Happy Birthday Robert, best wishes from everyone here because we all love you!**

**see you all around soon, leave me a review por favor! :)**


End file.
